


Something to look forward to

by Zombievonmorgen



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 18:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombievonmorgen/pseuds/Zombievonmorgen
Summary: Tumblr prompt by miss-andree(thank you very much :)Rafe goes on a blind date arranged by a friend and isn’t into it at all, but his cute waiter Sam catches his eye.





	Something to look forward to

**Author's Note:**

  * For [malignantillustrator (Vaud)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaud/gifts).



_Jesus Christ!_

 

Rafe pressed his lips into a thin line, hand tightening around the edge of his seat. If he had to hear the word _ex-wife_ one more time he was going to jump out that window, hand to god.

 

He took a not so subtle glance at his watch, but the man seated opposite of him was much too immersed in his own private pity party to notice anyway.

 

No way, it was only 6:06 pm. It felt more like an eternity since he'd shaken the hand of Rich - short for Richard — _because I'm rich, you know, haha_ — Rafe should've booked it right then, at that idiotic chuckle that had accompanied Rich's retarded joke.

 

_You can't make things like that up_ , Rafe thought with disgust, eyes fixed on the pattern on the wall, not really listening anymore to anything Rich had to say.

 

It was out of mere courtesy to a good friend, who had arranged this whole mess of a date, that he was still sitting here at all.

 

''Can I get you something to drink?''

 

Rafe glanced up, suddenly drawn out of his silent reverie by the presence of a man, probably a couple of years older than himself, in a black, tailored suit, protected by a gray apron, that matched the restaurants noble ambience.

 

Rich went on a rampage before Rafe even had a chance to open his mouth.

 

''We've been waiting _for-ever_ ,'' He stretched the word like a child that didn't quite know how to properly pronounce it yet, ''to be served. What took you so long?!''

 

For a split second, Rafe caught the waiter's startled expression at the rude tone, but then the look on his face just as quickly changed to the brightest customer friendly smile Rafe had ever seen. He looked handsome, Rafe noted with sudden interest, brown, curly hair; warm, brown eyes; lean body evident beneath his elegant suit.

 

''I sincerely apologize, Sir. There was a shift change just a moment ago. That's why it took me a bit longer than usual to come to your table.''

 

''Is that _my_ problem?'' Rich huffed, doing his best to look offended. Rafe rolled his eyes, earning him an amused side glance from his waiter, that caused heat to pool in the pit his stomach. ''Listen, I'm paying for this sh—''

 

'' _Should_ we order?'' Rafe interrupted him sharply. _Before I lose my goddamn mind._

 

Rich stared at him, speechless at the sudden interruption. A godsend. But it only lasted a second. Because as it is with all stupid people, he instantly found a way of reasoning to make it someone else’s fault instead of his own.

 

''Of course, you're right. We've wasted enough time already. You must be starving.''

 

''That's not what I—''

 

''We take your most expensive wine and two of the menu grande.''

 

Rafe was seething. Not only did this impudent asshole dare to cut _him_ off mid sentence, now he was ordering for the both of them without even wasting a second thought on consulting him first.

 

He stood, bracing his fists on the table as he leaned forward, voice low enough not to make a scene but thrumming with a dangerous undertone. ''This isn't working out for me. Not. at. all. So, if you'll excuse me, I got more important things to attend to.''

 

He was being polite. _Really_ polite, considering what an absolute moron that guy had been, but as he was about to turn away, Rich caught his arm in a vice like grip, not letting go even when Rafe attempted to yank himself free. Rich's eyes were blazing with hurt pride, the worst kind of childish emotion in a grown man.

 

''Let. me. go. Right. now.'' Rafe hissed sharply, punctuating each word as he stared Rich down.

 

That was when the handsome waiter stepped in, putting a hand on Rich's shoulder to direct his attention away from Rafe.

 

''You better do as he says, or I'm gonna have to call the cops.'' He said nonchalantly, not even bothering to hide the smug smile playing around his lips.

 

Rich glared up at him, clearly weighting his options. A few of the guests on the nearby tables began staring and Rich seemed to be suddenly becoming very aware of the scene he was making.

 

''Fuck this!'' He spat, causing Rafe to stagger two steps back as he abruptly released him. ''Fuck _you_! You weren't worth my time anyway!'' And with that he stormed out of the restaurant, slamming the door behind him like an angry kid. Rafe stared after him in disbelief.

 

A gentle hand on his shoulder brought him back to reality.

 

''You're alright, sir?'' Rafe was met by the same warm brown eyes he'd been admiring a few minutes earlier. They were somewhat darker on the outside, he noticed now, almost transitioning into gray or green, he couldn't quite tell.

 

''Mm?'' Rafe asked eloquently.

 

The man chuckled softly, a sound that went straight to Rafe's gut.

 

''I asked, if you were alright.''

 

''Yes... yes, I'm fine.'' He forced an easy smile on his lips. ''Isn't the first time this happened, and probably not the last.''

 

''Not to be indiscreet, but you should probably reconsider your dating choices then. I'm sure there are plenty of men out there who are willing to treat you like you deserve.''

 

Rafe huffed out a breath through his nose. ''Are you flirting with me?''

 

''You know how the sayin' goes? If you have to ask...''

 

Rafe laughed softly.

 

''I'm Sam. Samuel Drake.'' The waiter introduced himself with a crooked smile.

 

''Raphael Adler. Rafe.''

 

The evening was shaping up to become better.

 

''Well, Mr. Adler, if you're interested, I'd like to treat you to dinner.''

 

''I thought you said you just started your shift.''

 

''That's true. It won't be a conventional date then, but I assumed you had enough of those already.''

 

''So, you're saying, I'll basically have dinner with myself.''

 

''Come on. It'll be fun.'' Sam grinned. ''I'll come by whenever I can squeeze in a little time, and we can have drinks afterwards, when my shift is over.''

 

The man's smile was so intensely charming, he couldn't possibly say no, could he? Not that he was even considering it. ''Alright.'' He agreed at last. ''But I'm paying for dinner, you pay the drinks.''

 

''Deal.'' Sam was grinning brightly. ''Now, what can I get for you, sir?''

 


End file.
